PS017
|prev_round=Tauros the Tyrant |next_round=A Tale of Ninetales }} The Jynx Jinx (Japanese: VS ルージュラ VS ) is the 17th round of the Pokémon Adventures . Plot Having escaped from Team Rocket, reluctantly leads back to their base, comforting himself with the thought that they may be safe, since Team Rocket have succeeded in retrieving the disc about . Green gleefully reveals that they haven't—she gave them a fake, and kept the real one so that she could be the one to capture Mew. Green sends Ditty, disguised as Mew, to distract Team Rocket, just as they realize that the disc they retrieved earlier was fake. Seeing the Ditty-turned-Mew on their cameras, they immediately give chase. Green remarks Ditty should be capable of keeping Team Rocket occupied until they realize that Ditty can't replicate Mew's powers, and she shows Red a modified Silph Scope. Green explains that Pokémon always emit unique brainwave patterns when they use their powers, and with the modified device it keyed particularly to Mew's wavelength, she can use it to locate Mew's current whereabouts and almost immediately gets a hit nearby on . While they're searching, Red tells Green about the half-formed he saw in Team Rocket's lab, but she seems uninterested, informing him that she's searching for Mew because of the money involved - as the mysterious 151st Pokémon, there's no limit to what she could demand for it. Just as Red is expressing his disdain at both her and Team Rocket's prospective uses for the Mythical Pokémon, they are disturbed by the arrival of Mew itself. Reacting quickly, the two Trainers call out Saur and Blasty. Red points out that while Saur's is best for restraining Pokémon, it's useless if the target can't be seen. At this, Green calls for a , prompting Blasty to release rising pillars of water from underground. Mew's silhouette appears against the water, giving Saur the opportunity to it and hold it still, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Team Rocket, bringing with them an exhausted Ditty and their own powered-up . With Saur's strength fading, Red tells Green to take Mew and run while he holds off Team Rocket, explaining that he would rather see it in her hands than used by Team Rocket to finish Mewtwo. Before she has time to escape, however, a powerful from Jynx freezes them in place, snapping the Vine Whip and sending a bound Mew hurtling towards Jynx. In desperation, Red calls out Poli, who meets Jynx dead-on and is frozen solid by a powerful . This spurs Mew into action, prompting it to release a powerful attack which instantly knocks out both Team Rocket and Jynx. With one last look at the two Trainers, it vanishes. Green is upset that it's gone, but Red points out that at least it's safe from Team Rocket. Green agrees and cheerfully considers the money she's going to make from the pictures she was taking of Mew while Red was locked in desperate battle. Red is left furious as Green escapes once again with her , but his anger fades when he realizes that she's slipped him a thank-you note and his two precious Badges. Major events * meets . * Green gives fake Gym Badges. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * Ken * s Pokémon * (Poli; 's; flashback) * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Jiggly; 's) * (Blasty; 's) * (Ditty; 's) * (Ken's) * ( ) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) Trivia * This round is included in The Best of Pokémon Adventures: Red. * In The Best of Pokémon Adventures as well as VIZ Media's second edition of , 's skin color is changed from black to a light shade of gray due to Jynx since being recolored to purple because of the Jynx controversy. ** This change was also made in the translation of , released in 2016. Errors * mentions that there are 150 Pokémon and mentions that is 151 even though wasn't fully created yet or even known. In other languages |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Jynx |ko= |pt_br=VS Jynx |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 17 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS017 fr:Chapitre 17 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA017 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第17話 zh:PS017